Many internet users discover and interact with internet content using search queries. For example, a user may search for websites, images, videos, and other internet content relating by submitting a query to a search engine. It may be advantageous for the search engine to predict the user's search intent, so that the search engine may provide relevant websites and additional internet content tailored to the user's interest. Unfortunately, current techniques passively determine search intent, which does not account for what motivated the user to perform the queries. That is, the prediction is performed after users submit their queries to the search engine. However, these predictions may not account for previous web page content viewed by the user before submitting the query. For example, a user may browse a web page that triggers/motivates the user to perform a search query for additional information related to content within the web page. Current techniques do not take content that motivated the search into account when predicting the user's search intent.